This invention relates to the prevention of substantial amounts of contaminant from entering a storm drain system during a dry season while allowing for low flow due to irrigation or cleaning to be intercepted by inserts and purification of water which may be storm runoff. Industrial process water or cleaning water pours into drains such as found in parking areas, gas stations, along streets in municipalities and similarly heavily traveled locations. This invention relates to a system that removes debris, trash, hydrocarbon and similar contaminates as well as other contaminates from storm water prior to releasing the water into the municipal disposal system of the environment.
Great concern has been generated among the public for ensuring the purity of the domestic water supply in view of the revelation that small traces of contaminants pose a serious threat to public health and particularly children. As a result of this concern, the Clean Water Act (1972) and the Water Quality Act (1987) resulted in establishing the NPDES Program (National Pollutant Discharge Elimination System). The NPDES Program requires permitting in cases of storm water discharges associated with industrial, commercial, municipal, and/or residential activity which may be contaminating run-off water by over-burden, raw material, intermediate product, finished product, by-product or waste product. In addition, many cities, counties, and districts have enacted similar laws. The site of such activities can include large parking facilities where large amounts of run-off are generated containing significant amounts of gas and similar anthropogenic organics as well as heavy metals. Provisions of the program include establishing a monitoring program and instituting Best Management Practice (BMP) to achieve practicable pollutant reduction. These activities demonstrate the need for a system that removes debris, trash, hydrocarbons and other contaminants from storm water, prior to release into a municipal disposal system, or environment.
Numerous techniques have been described for removing contaminants, particularly hydrocarbons including oils, from storm water. None of such techniques, to my knowledge adequately meet the above described needs through provision of the unusually advantageous structures, modes of operation, and results as described herein.
It is a major object of the invention to provide a prevention system disallowing trash from entering the catch basin during dry season by means of an apparatus attached to the opening of a storm drain and operated by an insert placed inside the storm drain catch basin.
It is another object to provide increased capacity of the storm drain at the beginning of a storm.
Another object is to minimize construction retrofit to existing storm drains by adapting the shape and design of the apparatus to fit existing storm drain catch basins.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a plate at the mouth of the curb inlet to direct flow into inserts.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide removable and replaceable inserts to remove contaminates, particularly debris, trash, oils, fuels and other hydrocarbons and pesticides and organically bound inorganics from water being discharged from the surrounding into a public water disposal system such as a sanitary sewer or storm drain. Such inserts typically receive and contain trash and debris from runoff.
Another objective is provision of such bags to be removable and replaceable easily, through the curb opening of a catch basin.
It is another object that the insert filter be constructed for removing contaminants having a wide range of properties for various uses.
It is another object that the filter drain be constructed such that replacement of spent filters is easily accomplished with maximum protection to the operator in terms of cleanliness and personal safety.
An important object is to facilitate installation and maintenance of system components resulting in saving in labor and improved efficiency.
It is another object that the spent filter media may be disposable conveniently and economically.
It is another object that the filter drain be constructed to prevent malfunctions such as clogging or re-floating that might otherwise arise from circumstances such as unexpected flooding.
A yet further object is to provide an improved system as discussed herein, or as claimed herein.